Letters or lines drawn with a ballpoint pen, a fountain pen, a felt-tip pen, a typewriter or a dry duplicator cannot be erased with an eraser. Heretofore, in order to erase the written lines and copied lines which cannot be erased with an eraser for the sake of the correction of the drawn letters and lines, a highly concealable white liquid which is usually called a correction has been mainly used.
For the correction of the letters of an aqueous ink written with a fountain pen or an aqueous ballpoint pen, an oily correction fluid has been used, and for the correction of the letters of an oily ink written with an oily ballpoint pen or an oily felt-tip pen, an aqueous correction fluid has been used. In recent years, a correction fluid called an amphibious type or a common type which can be applied to correct the letters of both the oily and aqueous inks is getting the mainstream.
In this correction fluid called the amphibious type or the common type, a synthetic resin such as an acrylic resin, a petroleum resin, a chlorinated polyolefin resin or a synthetic rubber is usually used as a resin for forming a correction film.
However, most of the above-mentioned synthetic resins have a film-forming ability, but they are poor in dispersion stability (wettability, dispersibility and anti-settling properties) of a pigment such as titanium dioxide and also have poor solubility in a non-polar solvent. Thus, under the existing circumstances, there has been no synthetic resin desirable to use together with the non-polar solvent.
In the amphibious type correction fluid which is now on the market, a suitable amount of a solvent having large polarity is employed in addition to the non-polar solvent in order to increase the solubility of a synthetic resin used in the correction fluid, for example, an acrylic resin, a petroleum resin or a chlorine-based resin, and examples of the solvent having the large polarity include a chlorine-based solvent such as 1,1,1-trichloroethane, aromatic solvents such as toluene and xylene, acetate solvents such as ethyl acetate and butyl acetate, and ketone solvents such as methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. (Sho) 61-36552 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. (Sho) 61-19674 and (Hei) 3-95280).
Therefore, if the amphibious type correction fluid is applied onto a toner image copied by a dry duplicator or a line drawn with an oily ballpoint pen, a dye or a black toner is dissolved in the correction fluid, so that a correction film is often soiled.